Nothing Better
by ColdThunderxx
Summary: Its KAISOO FANFICTION"percayalah cinta tak akan pergi jauh dari dirimu …dan aku menyesal tidak menyadarinya dari awal..jangan sia siakan cintamu"


Haloo lohaini ff pertama author,kalau gajelas mohon maklum,dan author janji gabakalan jadi author yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang ninggalin ff belum beres gitu aja^^

Hope u like it guys ^^

WARNING!THIS IS YAOI!  
DONT LIKE?DONT READ!

NOTHING BETTER

Author : ChanyeollieBaek

Cast : DoKyungsoo

Kim JongIn

Park Chanyeol

Summary : "percayalah cinta tak akan pergi jauh dari dirimu ….."

Happy Reading

"K-kyungsoo .. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu".Ujar lelaki berkulit tan tersebut dan seketika lelaki bermata bulat yang di panggilnya itupun melirik kearahnya.

"Ya?ada apa?kenapa kau memanggilku?".Ujar lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo bukannya mengatakan sesuatu,lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo sampai ke taman belakang rumah –Kai- yaa .. lelaki yang menariknya itu adalah kai,kini mereka sedang ada di taman belakang itu dan kai sedang menyiapkan kata kata manisnya untuk kyungsoo dan akhirnya.

"Kyung aku .. aku .. aku mencintaimu!maukah kau menjadi pacarku?".

Kata kata itu sukses membuat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah besar menjadi makin besar lagi,menurutnya entah apa yang ada di fikiran Kai saat ini sampai bisa bisanya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Mwo ? jangan bercanda!bad boy"

"A-annio!aku tidak bercanda Kyung,aku serius,k-kau maukan menjadi kekasihku?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimamu .. permisi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kai,dan yang ditingggalkan hanya menatap kosong kedepan dan berfikir kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpinya tapi … tapi ternyata itu semua bukan mimpi,itu semua nyata,Kyungsoo benar benar telah menolaknya.

-keesokan harinya di sekolah-

"Kyung!Kyung!Kyungsoo!".

Setelah kejadian tempo hari yang tak bisa mereka lupakan,akhirnya kai memulainya lagi dengan memanggil kyungsoo.

Dengan ragu ragu Kyungsoo-pun melirik kearah kai dan berkata

"Mwo?".

Hanya satu kata memang,tapi itu sukses membuat hati kai mencelos keluar dari tempatnya,jangan berfikir kalaau kai sedang bahagia!sebenarnya kai merasa nyeri di daerah dadanya karena tak biasanya seorang Kyungsoo bisa berkata kata sedingin itu kepadanya.

"K-kyung apa kau marah kepadaku?"Tanya kai yang sukses membuat kyungsoo sedikit gugup dan bingung.

"anni,untuk apa aku marah padamu,lagipula kau itu masih kecil,kau masih belum boleh berpacaran"ujar kyungsoo disertai senyumannya yang –PALSU-,yaa memang palsu karna sebenarnya ada perasaan lain yang kyungsoo rasakan saat bersama dengan kai seperti ini.

"hah yasudahlah tak usah difikirkan,nanti kau akan tau kalau aku ini sudah dewasa,dan lebih dewasa daripada kau Kyungsoo bulat"mendengar itu,kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali focus pada buku-nya. Dan karena itu pula kai merasa sangat kesal pada Kyungsoo .. ah bukan,melainkaan pada buku yang sedang di pegang oleh kyungsoo.

"Kyung .. Kyung .. aish Kyungsoo!"

"yak!kenapa kau selalu berteriak saat aku sedang membaca buku?"sentak kyungsooo kepada kai.

"bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku hanya karna buku sialan itu hah?"ujar kai dengan kesal.

"aish kau ini,memangnya kau siapa bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk memerhatikanmu?"

"aku?aku .. kekasihmu"ujar kai dengan percaya diri seakan akan dia memang benar benar keksih seorang DoKyungsoo murid terpintar di Senior High School mereka.

"kai tutup mulutmu!aku tak mau nanti ada yang mendengar perkataanmu tadi"ujar Kyungsoo.

"wae?memangnya kenapa?kau malu ya jika kau memang benar menjadi pacarku?apaaku seburuk itu dimatamu?"Tanya kai serius

"anni,bukan itu maksudku,aku hanya tidak mau semua fans fansmu disekolah membunuhku karna berita yang kau sebutkan tadi,aku tak mau nanti di madding sekolah ada berita konyol yang berjudul –seorang murid terpintar di sekolahan mati karna diburu oleh fans bad boy yang menyukainya"jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar

"aish kau"jawab kai

-bel sekolah bunyi-

"kyung ayo pulang bersama"

"annio,aku tak bisa bersamamu hari ini,aku ada janji"

"mwo ?janji ? dngan siapa?tumben sekali kau akan pergi,biasanya kau akan langsung pulang"

"dengan .. dengan c-chanyeol"

"mwo?"

KAI POV

"dengan chanyeol"

Apa?dengan chanyeol?perkataan kyungsoo barusan membuat hatiku nyeri,pasalnya aku tau kalau chanyeol itu sedang mencoba untuk mendekati kyungsoo.

Argh !

AUTHOR POV

Setelah itu kai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian di gerbang sekolah menunggu chanyeol.

"annyeong kyung"sapa chanyeol ramah

"Eh annyeong chanyeol hyung"

"kajja kita pergi"

Dan akhirnya mereka pergi berdua dan tanpa mereka sadari haripun sudah malam dan kyungsoo panic,pasalnya dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang malam hari,nanti bisa bisa appa dan eommanya memarahinya.

-saat di rumah-

"eomma .. aku pulang"ucap kyungsoo pelan bahkan hamper tak terdengar.

"kau!dari mana saja kau DoKyungsoo?appa sudah mencarimu kemana mana bahkan appa sudah menelfon kai dan kai bilang kalau kau sedang berpacaran,apa itu benar kyung?"Tanya appa kyungsoo tegas

"mwo?pacaran?annio,appa jangan percaya padanya,aku .. aku hanya .. eum … hanya"

"hanya apa?apa kau mau membohongi appa/sudah sana ganti pakaianmu,lalu mandi makan dan tidurlah jangan ulangi kesalahanmu lagi"

"N-ne appa"ktungsoo langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

-di dalam kamar-

"dasar hitam,apa yang kau bicarakan pada appa ish menyebalkan,sudahlah aku telfon

saja dia"ujar kyungsoo prlan danlangsung menelfon kai

"yeoboseyo"ujar seseorang di sebrang sana

"yak!apa yang kau katakana pada appa eoh?kau mengatakan kalau aku berpacaran hah? Gara gara omonganmu itu,aku jadi dimarahi oleh appa kau tau!"ujar kyungsoo meluapkan kekesalannya

"lalu?bukankah itu benar?"jawab kai dingin

"dasar hitam,bisakah kau mengerti keadaanku sedikit saja hah?

"apa katamu?apa kau pernah mengerti keadaanku hah?kau selalu saja memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri"

PIP

PIP

"kurang ajar dia mematikan telefonnya,tapi apakah aku tidak pernah memikirkan kehendaknya?Hah sudahlah aku ingin tidur"

-di sisi lain-

"tak taukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencemaskanmu dari tadi tapi pernahkah kau memikirkan aku dan perasaanku biarpun itu hanya satu detik?hah .. aku sudah lelah kyung,aku sudah menyia nyiakan banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkanmu kyung tapi nyatanya harapanku berkali kali kandas karenamu,kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai anak kecil bodoh yang tidak tau apa apa"kai terus membatin sejak kyungsoo selesai menelfonnya dan membuatnya semakin kalut.

-saat disekolah-

"kai cepat jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau katakana pada appa semalam"

"…."

"kai!"

"…"

"yak!jongin ah"

"….."lagi lagi kai hanya mengabaikan omongan kyungsoo dan tak pernah menggubrisnya.

"kai jawab aku!"

"ikut aku!"kai langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju suatu tempat disekolah mereka

Ya atap sekolah

"kenapa kau membawaku kemari hah?"ucap kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya

"aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu,apa kau mencintai chanyeol hyung?"Tanya kai dengan berapi api

"aku …. T-tidak"jawab kyungsoo ragu

"kau berbohong padaku?aku tau kalian berdua saling mencintai,dan aku tau karna alasan itulah kau tak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dariku,bagaimanapun caraku menyatakannya tapi kau tak pernah menerimaku,iyakan?!"

"k-kai .. aku .. aku tak .. aku tak mencintai chanyeol hyung"jawab kyungsoo sambil menunduk menahan tangisnya,sebenarnya sekarang dia sangat takut dan sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah pada orang yang telah ia anggap adiknya ini,ia tau kalau kai telah lama menyukainya,tapi apa daya sebenarnya jauh sebelum itu dia sudah menyukai chanyeol dan kemarin sebenanya mereka sudah berpacaran tepat 1 tahun lamanya,dan kai tak tau tentang itu.

"Jangan berbohong!jangan membohongi orang bodoh di depanmu ini kyung!"

"kai … maafkan aku .. aku"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tau semuanya,aku sudah muak denganmu ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan teman baikku DULU kalau aku ini memang bodoh"kai mengatakan itu sambil menekankan kata 'Bodoh'nya.

"huh bahkan aku gampang sekali tertipu ah anni!aku bahkan dibutakan oleh cinta,tapi

sekarang aku mengerti,seharusnya dari awal aku tak umemaksakan kemauanku untuk

memiliku seorang dokyungsoo dn seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu"

"k-kai kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu .. hiks .. kumohon"ucap kyungsoo,dia sudah

Tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya,akhirnyadia menumpahkan semuanya,menumpahkan

semua perasaannya.

"tidak!kau tidak usah mengeluarkan tangisanmu itu kyung"

"hiks .. kai .. kumohon jangan mengatakan kata kata seperti itu kai hiks"kyungsoo langsung

memeluk kai dan menangis di dadanya,tapi kai sama sekali tak membalas pelukan dari kyungsoo

"cukup sudah kyung,jangan melakukan ini,ini tidak benar,aku tak mau kalau namja-mu melihat kita"kai mengatakannya sambil mengatur nafasnya,sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membalas pelukan dari kyungso dan menenangkannya tapi apa dayanya sekarang,dia bukan siapa siapa lagi.

Kai melepaskan pelukan kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"hiks .. ketahuilah bahwa aku terpaksa bersamanya dan menolakmu kai"batin kyungsoo

Ini sudah seminggu kai mengabaikannya,baik itu disekolah dan di rumahnya juga begitu

Dan itu benar benar membuat kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman,apalagi akhir akhir ini kai jadi sering tidur di kelas dan tak pernah focus saat belajar dia juga jadi tak pernah mengerjakan tugas lagi dan karna itu berkali kali juga dia dikeluarkan dari kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung

Hari ini kyungsoo berniat untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol di taman belakang sekolah

Dan

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi dan kyungsoo bergegas untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol

"hai kyung,ada apa?kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari eum?"Tanya chanyeol ramah sambil nenyunggingkan senyumannya.

"eum ….. sebenarnya ada hal penting yang harus aku katakana padamu hyung"

"eum … begitukah?baiklah katakana"

"mianhae hyung,aku ingin kita selesai,kita berakhir sampai disini,maafkan aku"

"mwo?!jangan bercanda kyung"

"tidak!aku tidak bercanda hyung"

"t-tapi kenapa kita harus berakhir?apa aku memiliki kesalahan yang besar?tapi apa itu kyung?bukankah kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu,kumohon jangan seperti kuharap ini hanya mimpi kyung,katakana padaku,ini hanya mimpi bukan?"

"Tidak!ini bukan mimpi hyung,kumohon mengertilah,mulai sekarang kita berakhir,maafkan aku hyung"

Dan setelah itu kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju rumah kai

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

"kyungsoo,ahjumma ira siapa,masuklah dulu nak'

"eum baiklah ahjumma,apa kai ada dirumah?"

"kai?eum … dia ada di kamarnya,sudah seminggu ini dia tak mau makan dan pulang larut malam terus,tadi pagi saja badannya panas tapi dia tetap sekolah dan saat pulang dia seperti orang yang baru putus cinta,kkk~apa yang terjadi pada anak muda jaman sekarang?ahjumma merasa aneh sekali dengan kelakuannya,tidak biasanya dia seperti itu eum satulagi kyungsoo,apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"m-masalah?annio kami baik baik saja"

"benarkah"tapi kenapa kai selalu memanggil namamu saat dia mengigau?"

"eum . itu …"

"hahh ya sudahlah sana,mungkin kai menunggumu"

Kyungsoo dengan ragu menaiki tangga menujukamar kai dan mengetuknya perlahan

TOK

TOK

"masuklah"

Lalu kyungsoo pun masuk ke kamar kai dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat keadaan kai yang berantakan yang benar benar jauh dari kata baik

Begitupun sebaliknya,kai yang melihat kyungsoo yang masuk juga sangat terkejut dan bertanya

"mau apa kau kemari?"

"a-aku ingin mengunjungimu"gugup kyungsoo

"tak perlu,pulanglah lagi"

"tidak!aku tidk akan pulang"

"pulanglah!aku tak ingin berurusan dengan chanyeol"

"dia bukan siapa siapaku lagi,aku akan menginap disini"

"tak usah,apa pedulimu?"

Satu kata yan sangat kyungsoo hindari akhirnya keluar

Tapi kyungsoo tetap pura pura tak dengar dia langsung naik ke tempat tidur kai dan berbaring disampingnya lalu menutup matanya.

"sana,pulanglah kyung jangan sampai ahjussi mencarimu"

"tidak!"

"huh baiklah terserah kau saja,tapi kenapa kalian berakhir?"

"Karna orang bodoh"

"m-maksudmu?"

"tak usah difikirkan"jawab kyungsoo lalu memegang kening kai"aigoo kau panas sekali,minum obat ne?

"tidak usah,aku baik baik saja"jawab kai sambil tersenyum halus

"tidak bisa,kau harus minum obat ne?"

"tidak,aku tidak mau meminumnya"

Lalu dengan tiba tiba kai menarik kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan berkata"obatku sudah ada disini kyung,kau tidak perlu menyuruhku untuk meminumnya,karna obatku ini tak bisa diminum,dia hanya bisa dicintai"

"k-kai"

"ne,aku juga mencintaimu,saranghae"

Sekarang aku sadar bahwa tak ada yang lebih baik darimu kai,aku menyadarinya .. aku sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu,bahkan sangat sangat mencintaimu kai saranghae kim jongin bodoh.

END

Gimana?gajelaskan/ini ff pertama author,jadi maafkkan kalau gajelas,jangan lupa reviewnya readersss^^


End file.
